Saved by an Angel
by Belldandy07
Summary: Emotional, fluffy piece inspired by DeeJayMaccoy! MoGlitch, MoCoy. Mo's heart is broken by a horrendous nightmare: precisely, MacCoy. Glitch heals his battered heart on New Year's Eve, over a game of Marvel vs. Capcom. FLUFFY SHOUNEN-AI!
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: THIS IS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON , UNDER THE NAME PEORTHMOON.)

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pair: Mo/Glitch, MoCoy (one-sided)

Warning: The following text contains FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE. FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE IS FEATURED. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, PLEASE STEER CLEAR.

SECOND WARNING: GLITCH IS DANCE CENTRAL'S YOUNGEST CHARACTER. HOWEVER, THE FOLLOWING TEXT FEATURES NO GRAPHIC, SEXUAL MATERIAL. IT FEATURES NO UNWARRANTED BEHAVIOR OF ANY KIND.

Story Notes: This was inspired by my recent rounds with Marvel vs. Capcom 3, which I shared with my family over Christmas. And I am by NO MEANS a Call of Duty fan. Just thought Mo would be.

Originally, Mo's mom was meant to be named Sheva Alomar, but I decided to name her Trista Alomar. Her name is still a tribute to the Resident Evil 5 heroine, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the summary.

Hi-Def FTW.

* * *

><p>He had never known such happiness before.<p>

Sorrow had clouded every one of his senses, for far too long. The air had been infused with such powerful grief, it was strong enough to crush a thousand kings. Glitch poured his heart and soul into erasing such sadness, but fear lingered in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps his strongest efforts would never be enough to eradicate pain. Perhaps he'd never be able to bring Mo out of his devastating funk.

Oblivion's possibilities were deafening.

Their story had the bperfect/b beginning. The one with amber eyes saw fit to rescue him from the streets, visibly uncomfortable with his lifestyle. The former urchin once dwelt in a haven for the abandoned, but Mo's kindness swept him into new hope. Into new life, love and happiness. The breaker was catapulted towards Heaven's moon, tasting life's rejuvenated waters. A roof, the warmest walls and a well-nourished kitchen were only pieces of a new life, reminding him of abundant blessings.

A new chance at rapture had been given to a once-lonely soul.

MacCoy and Mo were ice. Icing on the sweetest cake imaginable. The Real Deal must've been separated from him at birth, because the two of them were alike in immeasurable ways. Both of them sheltered a manical fascination for all things Nintendo, Square-Enix and Cheez-Its. They pitted Pokemon cards against each other as if they were real Pokemon Trainers. Nothing could stop them on their quest for Pokemon immortality, let alone their quest for musical fame. They were one and the same, bearing hopes and dreams. Flying together on rockets to Saturn.

Another similarity tied them together like cement. Both of them sheltered such an intense fascination for Mo, it was borderline psychotic. They couldn't help it, having fallen in love with everything the world adored. Even the oldest, pickiest dragons found it excruciatingly impossible to ignore the B-Boy's charms, which gave him the nickname 'Siren'. The Alomar never led anyone to their doom, but he certainly swept entire nations off their feet-

All the while leading two cheerleaders into the fray.

After taking a fifth peek at Mo in the shower, Glitch realized he had a pretty big problem. He wasn't alone in his daily Mo worship. After all, his rescuer and MacCoy had been friends since the dawn of time. The two of them had been through school talent shows, family reunions, funerals, weddings...the whole she-bang. Things became so intense, Glitch wished he could beat Coy off of Mo with a stick sometimes.

But then, everything changed. His whole world changed. And the tides of change swept MacCoy out of his life.

Out of everyone's lives.

The details behind the breakdown were as foggy as his childhood memories. While Glitch cared nothing for his long-forgotten past, he knew Mo's past was enshrouded in bone-crushing, agonizing delirium. The breaker took the pain of amber eyes and made it his own, wishing he could erase it all together. Hi-Def's junior was renowned for many qualities, his ability to care for others being one of them. Only rivaled by Oblio, Glitch carried a heart large enough to engulf three Earths. But his love for Mo was known by many, strong enough to leave behind a taste in every mouth. It was immeasurably sweet, yet unbearably painful to shelter.

For if that love was ever broken, the world would face searing pain.

Glitch had never known such sadness before. Sure, he adored Coy, but his affection for Phoebe's boy was overriden by his growing concern for Mo. Having fallen in with the wrong crowd, Coy decided his newest friends were Dope and Crack. Being anti-anything-that-had-to-do-with-destruction, Mo bore no tolerance for Coy's drug habits-let alone his new batch of playmates. As a result, the two of them were at devastating odds. MacCoy had been at odds with Mo for weeks, but eventually, the two of them fell apart quicker than a graham cracker in water. Things were hot and heavy between them, and not in the sexiest way imaginable. Gramma Phoebe's boy actually became violent with Trista Alomar's son, physically and emotionally.

"You don't know a damn thing 'bout me! Just wish you'd go t' Hell, man! Just go t' Hell already!"

"Leave me the fuck alone! Sick of you 'n all your shit, man! Can't take it anymore!"

After a couple of successful punches and a particularly fierce assault with a chair, MacCoy was stopped by Hi-Def's breaker. Unfortunately, Glitch came to Mo's defense right when Coy cast the chair at his former object of worship-resulting in a fun visit to the hospital. Already on edge, Mo feared Coy had sent Glitch in a coma, Coy was arrested on battery charges, and Hell bust its gates wide open. Mo refused all medical treatment, much to the horror of his friends-and much to the wrath of his sobbing mother. Glitch didn't bat an eyelid for what seemed like years. The Devil himself stepped out onto the red carpet, bowing everywhere he turned.

Three weeks later, Hi-Def's mates were duking it out over Marvel vs. Capcom. The Ultimate Edition.

Every member of Dance Central had a gallery of fan art. MacCoy's, after much controversy, was left alone for fans that still believed in The Real Deal. Meanwhile, the other galleries were fit to burst. Glitch's gallery was large enough to swallow the Library of Congress, but there was a particular batch of pictures that stood out. That collection depicted Glitch as an angel. An actual Messenger from Heaven.

Everyone swore it made perfect sense. No one knew anything about Glitch's past, save for his birthday because that was the only thing Glitch remembered. No previous name, no last name, no family photos, nothing.

And no one ever came forth to claim him.

Hi-Def's breaker memorized every Math formula in mere hours. Perfectly. His tests never saw anything lower than a 95, regardless of how new or hard the class material was. His Chemistry teacher passed him with an A, four weeks into the curriculum-because she knew it would be a waste of time grading him. His History teacher called him 'boring', because all of Glitch's papers came back with glowing As. He memorized every song of Chopin, Carl Orff and Beethoven in a mere two hours. He could recite 'Romeo and Juliet' frontwards and backwards, after reading it only bonce./b He worked the kitchen like no one's business, rivaling even the most sought after chefs.

Mo enlisted him into a university, from which he graduated in five months. On his sixteenth birthday.

Hi-Def's senior always grinned, thinking of how Glitch broke the news.

"Mo...I gotta tell ya somethin'. I'll let ya know when we meet for dinner, 'kay?"

It was as if the university's principal had expelled him. Poor, modest thing.

A news caster once said Glitch was far more mature than her seventy year old grandmother. That alone was reason enough to doubt the breaker's humanity, because the caster's words were truth. And of course, the modest breaker doubted every last 'angel' theory. The world listened to Glitch's passionate protests, and after careful consideration, they came to an unanimous conclusion.

Mo's junior really was an angel.

At a certain point in time, Hi-Def fans all across the world came to depict Glitch in Belldandy's clothes. A male version of the goddess' clothes, of course. The divine heroine's blue and white uniform was adjusted for the Hi-Def crew, much to the delight of a billion rapid fans. Still denying his angel heritage, Glitch wore the uniform-and damn, was it gorgeous. Acknowledging Mo's beauty was as easy and natural as breathing, but Glitch? The breaker was nothing short of phenomenal. A refreshing, sweet breath of fresh air.

They had never known such happiness, sitting side by side. Kicking each other's behinds at Marvel vs. Capcom.

"HA! Boo ya! Kicked yo ass again! Fess up, Mo. I'm the King!"

Ugh. It was Glitch's tenth victory in a brow. Wolverine's anguished cry, accompanied by the telltale K.O., drove stakes into Mo's wounded battle record. As much as he hated to admit it, Hi-Def's senior wasn't invincible in all areas of life. Glitch had him bwhooped, signed, sealed and delivered/b in the battle department. "S th' only thing you can beat me down at," sad amber eyes groaned.

"Don't make no sense to be playin' against you ANYWAY. You memorized every damn button and combo in five seconds! I'm still new at this!"

Grinning, Glitch sent his hands into a wrestling match. A sure sign of glowing contentment. "Hatin' on my swaaaaaag. Awwwwwwww."

"Ey. Shut it, aight? Ain't no way I can beat someone who's got an encyclopedia of moves lodged in their sick mind!"

He knew. He knew how much Mo hated to lose. He knew and he grinned, looking very much like a cat with a canary. He batted his eyes for special effect, but Mo's scowl never wavered. "Can't beat me at COD," the Alomar said, folding his arms in a sure sign of merriment. Meanwhile, Marvel vs. Capcom's all-stars awaited their new set of trials. Wolverine was calling Mo's name, while Zero dearly missed Glitch.

Glitch was occupied with plotting Mo's next downfall, but horrified at the mere sound of three letters.

"That game ain't no fair, man."

"Just cuz YOU can't WIN!"

"No, it ain't got nothin' ta do with me! Should be against th' rules for morons to pitch tents in the corner, just waitin' for chumps to come up!"

Remembering one of Glitch's most recent COD failures, Mo burst into laughter. On their last epic adventure in some unknown arena, Hi-Def's breaker ran smack into someone just waiting in a corner.

Which resulted in instant death. And his (so-called) teammate just snickered.

And then there was another memorable time, when Mo secretly asked every other COD player for a favor: gun down Zerochan7X, as soon as the green light went off. At the start of every Deathmatch, Zero was definitely gunned down-and Glitch stormed out of the room, claiming he wanted something to drink.

Mo thanked his fellow soldiers, having avenged Deadpool-who had suffered a horrendous defeat at the hands of Phoenix Wright.

"So you callin' yerself a chump, now?"

"NO! Just sayin' peeps shouldn't be so unfair!"

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, but for the VERY FIRST time...you're actin' yer age!"

Fuming, Glitch bolted off their shared bed and unleashed hot air. It registered as hot air in Mo's ears because he was elsewhere, thinking of how much they had been through. Thinking of the Hell he had dragged Glitch into, without receiving a single complaint. Trista's son loathed himself for having Glitch watch his breakdown with Coy, but did the angel ever care?

No. It was always 'Mo, you okay?' and 'Mo, I'm here'. Always. Always.

In the hospital, Glitch's first words were 'is he all right?'

Meanwhile, Hi-Def's junior was putting on a blockbuster performance: 'See Glitch As He Acts 16 Instead of 30'. And Mo had a front row seat.

"Ya know what? I ain't playin' nothin' with you no more. You probably had somethin' t' do with our other Deathmatches, plottin' behind my back! I don't need this. I'm out!"

Kinda weird for him to be 'out', considering he had just added another battle to his Marvel vs. Capcom scoresheet. But out he wanted to go, hands balled into angry fists. He would've made it out-

If Mo hadn't caught him by the arm, and pinned him to the bed.

Five minutes later, Angel Ruiz Santana decided to check up on two beloved friends. No one had seen them since their newest round of epic battles (guy battles, as Aubrey called them). So the Santana happily volunteered to check on them-especially since he had been gravely worried about Mo, for so long.

As soon as he arrived at the battleground, all worries vanished.

Beaming with love and immense relief, the brunette put his ear to their door. He drew it away after a solid minute, eyes twinkling with newborn fire. "Wow. Perhaps I shall invite Bodie into a game later," he sang, then turned his back. Down the hall he went, whistling-and thrilled with the news he had to share.

He no longer had anything to worry about. No one did.

Over a game of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: The Ultimate Edition, an angel healed a much-loved friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Dance Central/Dance Central 2 Pairing: Mo/Glitch, MoCoy Warning: The featured text contains FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE.

SECOND WARNING: GLITCH IS DANCE CENTRAL'S YOUNGEST CHARACTER. PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ISN'T ANY GRAPHIC, SEXUAL MATERIAL. THIS ISN'T MADE SOLELY FOR THE SAKE OF SEX SCENES. THERE ISN'T ANY UNWARRANTED BEHAVIOR. THERE IS ONLY LOVE.

In this piece, Emilia is Bodie's sister. 'Brey' is a nickname for Aubrey.

The name of Mo's mother is a tribute to Sheva Alomar, a Resident Evil 5 character. Mo's father was a Navy officer, killed in the line of duty.

The origin of Glitch's name was inspired by mikuruofdoom. Particularly her 'Ask Glitch 15'.

The storybook was inspired by an ending of Ar Tonelico III, where a character shares a self-made storybook. The storybook was made as a reflection of her love for the hero. CHOBITS played a critical role in inspiration, as well.

Inspired by/dedicated to Gravi-Bunni3225/DeeJayMaccoy, who catapulted me into Dance Central.

Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

><p>Past 'Angel'<p>

Oblivion's possibilities were deafening.

Their story had the perfect beginning. The one with amber eyes saw fit to rescue him from the streets, visibly uncomfortable with his lifestyle. The former urchin once dwelt in a haven for the abandoned, but Mo's kindness swept him into new hope. Into new life, love and happiness. The breaker was catapulted towards Heaven's moon, tasting life's rejuvenated waters. A roof, the warmest walls and a well-nourished kitchen were only pieces of a new life, reminding him of abundant blessings.

A new chance at rapture had been given to a once-lonely soul.

MacCoy and Mo were ice. Icing on the sweetest cake imaginable. The Real Deal must've been separated from him at birth, because the two of them were alike in immeasurable ways. Both of them sheltered a manical fascination for all things Nintendo, Square-Enix and Cheez-Its. They pitted Pokemon cards against each other as if they were real Pokemon Trainers. Nothing could stop them on their quest for Pokemon immortality, let alone their quest for musical fame. They were one and the same, bearing hopes and dreams. Flying together on rockets to Saturn.

Another similarity tied them together like cement. Both of them sheltered such an intense fascination for Mo, it was borderline psychotic. They couldn't help it, having fallen in love with everything the world adored. Even the oldest, pickiest dragons found it excruciatingly impossible to ignore the B-Boy's charms, which gave him the nickname 'Siren'. The Alomar never led anyone to their doom, but he certainly swept entire nations off their feet-

All the while leading two cheerleaders into the fray.

Glitch had never known such sadness before. Sure, he adored Coy, but his affection for Phoebe's boy was overriden by his growing concern for Mo. Having fallen in with the wrong crowd, Coy decided his newest friends were Dope and Crack. Being anti-anything-that-had-to-do-with-destruction, Mo bore no tolerance for Coy's drug habits-let alone his new batch of playmates. As a result, the two of them were at devastating odds. MacCoy had been at odds with Mo for weeks, but eventually, the two of them fell apart quicker than a graham cracker in water. Things were hot and heavy between them, and not in the sexiest way imaginable. Gramma Phoebe's boy actually became violent with Trista Alomar's son, physically and emotionally.

"You don't know a damn thing 'bout me! Just wish you'd go t' Hell, man! Just go t' Hell already!"

"Leave me the fuck alone! Sick of you 'n all your shit, man! Can't take it anymore!"

After a couple of successful punches and a particularly fierce assault with a chair, MacCoy was stopped by Hi-Def's breaker. Unfortunately, Glitch came to Mo's defense right when Coy cast the chair at his former object of worship-resulting in a fun visit to the hospital. Already on edge, Mo feared Coy had sent Glitch in a coma, Coy was arrested on battery charges, and Hell bust its gates wide open. Mo refused all medical treatment, much to the horror of his friends-and much to the wrath of his sobbing mother. Glitch didn't bat an eyelid for what seemed like years. The Devil himself stepped out onto the red carpet, bowing everywhere he turned.

Three weeks later, Hi-Def's mates were duking it out over Marvel vs. Capcom. The Ultimate Edition.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this, but for the VERY FIRST time...you're actin' yer age!"

Fuming, Glitch bolted off their shared bed and unleashed hot air. It registered as hot air in Mo's ears because he was elsewhere, thinking of how much they had been through. Thinking of the Hell he had dragged Glitch into, without receiving a single complaint. Trista's son loathed himself for having Glitch watch his breakdown with Coy, but did the angel ever care?

No. It was always 'Mo, you okay?' and 'Mo, I'm here'. Always. Always.

In the hospital, Glitch's first words were 'is he all right?'

Meanwhile, Hi-Def's junior was putting on a blockbuster performance: 'See Glitch As He Acts 16 Instead of 30'. And Mo had a front row seat.

"Ya know what? I ain't playin' nothin' with you no more. You probably had somethin' t' do with our other Deathmatches, plottin' behind my back! I don't need this. I'm out!"

Kinda weird for him to be 'out', considering he had just added another battle to his Marvel vs. Capcom scoresheet. But out he wanted to go, hands balled into angry fists. He would've made it out-

If Mo hadn't caught him by the arm, and pinned him to the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Second 'Angel': Complete Surrender of my Heart<em>

_He dragged his feet beyond the front door, a thousand pounds heavier than normal._

_Ten bags on stones were on each shoulder. Ten more were on his head. And each of those bags grew heavier, with every step he took. His apartment's warm, comforting luxuries did nothing to soothe his broken heart that day. The familiar ivory white walls, the sofa in his living room and table-top plants only made things worse._

_Glitch plunged a kitchen knife, straight into his heart._

_The young breaker normally cast his heart into intense, unparalleled warmth. Sunshine swept through Mo's soul, merely because he caught sight of a loving smile. No one else was destined to shower the B-Boy in such light._

_But on that day, Glitch tore him apart._

_That day, the prodigy's mere presence took on a new purpose. It served only to torment him, to remind him of his failures and the plagues he inflicted. It reminded him of the nightmare he had dragged Glitch into, and how he yearned for so much more. If sacrificing his life would've given Glitch a better life, Mo would've served his life up on a plate, in a heartbeat._

_But there he was, standing in the kitchen. As he had so many times before._

_It was always 'Mo, are you okay?' and 'Mo, here ya go'. Not once did Glitch acknowledge his own well-being. It was his life's purpose to keep a smile on the Alomar's face, at any cost. The green-eyed beauty did everything in his power to comfort, to soothe and to serve. Without complaint, without sorrow or frustration._

_"Your checks are always around four hundred, right?"_

_"Yeah..." a breathless, thoroughly worried Glitch replied. His attempt at cheering up Mo failed, pre-maturely cut off by the Alomar's question._

_"Rent's six hundred. Where didja get th' rest?"_

_"Uh..."_

_A thousand pounds of stone crashed onto Glitch's chest, preventing him from making an instant response. When he spoke, each syllable was drenched in pain. He knew his words would upset Mo, but he had done what needed to be done. He did what he knew was right._

_An unbearable struggle between aspirations._

_"I...well, I s-s-sold...y'know...the library."_

_The library: a brand-new PS3 and three brand-new games. Treasures he had bought all on his own. Treasures he had saved up for._

_And off they went, catapulted towards the rent check._

_Not to mention what had gone down with his entire pay check._

_"Uh, Mo...?"_

_Dinner was abandoned. Amber eyes walked off in silence, hoping to get away as quickly as he could. Hoping to find only solace in his bedroom, far away from MacCoy and definitely far away from Glitch, who always did so much to him. Who always uplifted him, supported him. Drew him away from the dark._

_Dismissing all thoughts of his guardian angel, Mo slammed a door behind him-then thrust his face into a pillow. He didn't move for the rest of the night, and wouldn't have even if the world ended. But several hours into the night, his eyes opened. He realized there was a blanket about his body-something he had forgotten, in his attempt to cast everything away._

_A familiar face left the room, gently shutting the door._

_After wandering through tears for a moment, Mo shared his thoughts with two people. He intentionally shared them with Taye-_

_-and accidentally shared them with Glitch._

* * *

><p>Those were their only confrontations, save for their X-Men debates.<p>

Either Mo was stabbing himself over Glitch's sacrifices, or they were pummeling each other over the greatest X-Man. Who was the best, Wolverine or Dr. Xavier? Mo always stood up for Team Wolverine, because Logan had such an amazing past. Not to mention his powers were phenomenal. But without Dr. Xavier, there wouldn't be ANY X-Men! However, Dr. Xavier wasn't really an X-Man because he wasn't out on the battlefront, fighting with the others. Pining over Magneto was always his job, BUT! He was at the head of operations, while Wolverine saw fit to kick Gambit's ass over Jean Grey!

Aside from rent check, utility bills and debates over comic book heroes, there weren't any bumps in the road. Around Glitch, Mo knew only happiness and the warmth it brought. The sun painted Earth in a million shades of Heaven, and Mo bore witness to it all.

Simply because Glitch cared about him.

He couldn't feel the same warmth around Gramma Phoebe's boy. There were far too many differences between Glitch and Coy. While Mo had known Coy all of his life, the blonde beauty eventually cast off the ethereal beauty Mo fell in love with. He became a complete and total stranger. Someone that frightened Mo.

Glitch put every waking breath into Mo's happiness.

Coy complained whenever he had to do something out of his comfort zone.

Glitch paid off bills in secret, even when he knew it upset Mo.

Coy pinched money from the cookie jar, and denied it whenever Mo caught him.

Glitch took care of the laundry as if he were on the dance floor: with great gusto.

Coy was never around to help most of the time, and whenever he was, he usually spent the entire time casting knives at Mo.

The Alomar was afraid he'd end up getting too clingy, calling Glitch whenever he needed to see a familiar smile.

Glitch always assured him 'clingy' wasn't the word.

Coy never answered his phone most of the time, and whenever he did, he spent every waking breath crushing Mo's heart.

Hi-Def's senior bottled up all of the pain, the happiness and relief in each word. He was surrounded by the ones he loved, sitting in Bodie Matheson's grand home, sharing a story that was so close to his heart. Lil T had asked for the story he shared with Glitch, and it was a story he was beyond happy to tell. Hi-Def's junior tried to step in at several points, none too happy about particular story areas, but the Alomar gently cut him off. Mo assured him everything would be all right-

As long as they were together.

That New Year's Eve would forever be known as the Eve of Great Love. The party's host, Mo's mother and so many other friends hung onto love's portraits, expressing great emotion. Expressing great sorrow, relief, anger and confusion. None of them expected Gramma Phoebe's boy to turn his back on their B-Boy, certainly not after a life long friendship. None of them expected Coy's lovesick glances to turn steely. Venomous.

But they were thankful. After all, a young breaker saved Mo's life on a daily basis.

Just a short while ago, the two of them came together for the first time. Their hearts had been set together, ever since the dawn of time. But just a short while ago, Alomar and prodigy sent their bodies into an unparalleled union. For far too long, they wished to express their overpowering love through body language-but so much pain held them back. Glitch wanted to honor Mo's memories of MacCoy, Mo didn't want Glitch to think he was 'Rebound Guy'-

But the wait finally came to an end, in one of Bodie's many bedrooms.

He spoke of dinner, and how Glitch lovingly made each dish.

He spoke of how he awakened in the middle of the night, crushed to death a thosuand times. He spoke of how he wept-

And of how he was comforted.

He spoke of life, happiness and anguish. He spoke of love. And when his tale was finished, there was only silence. Trista Alomar, Bodie and the others wavered between two options: smothering Mo in so much love he'd suffocate, and drowning Glitch in tears. Emilia wept at several points in the young Alomar's story, and the end of the tale had her weeping as well. New Year's host was trying to comfort her, but his eyes were overwhelmed with tears as well. Angel had the brightest smile on his face, Lil T was gazing at Glitch in worship-

And a home had never been so warm.

Aubrey's face was unreadable. It was rarely in such a state, always radiant with confidence or playful scorn. But while her emotions were masked, her eyes were saturated in tears. Those tears soon sprang forth, soaking her flawless cheeks. Ruining her makeup. And not once did she acknowledge her corrupted mascara. Instead she burst into smiles, ruffling Glitch's hair.

"Way to go, handsome."

Emilia pounced on Mo. Bodie followed suit, and so did the rest. Glitch was dragged underneath the same sea of embraces, covered in the most joyful tears. Even Oblio was a part of the sea, smothering both of Hi-Def's mates in affection. Glitch was the recipient of passionate worship, which came complete with an Oblio on one knee.

"Never before have I born witness to such grace. To such brilliance, wonder and beauty. You liberated our old friend's heart, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

Those words were reflected in the tears that followed. In the smiles that followed, and in the warmth that erupted. After drawing both Mo and Glitch into a tearful embrace, a weeping Matheson bolted outside-face buried in her hands. Oblio made an attempt to go after her, but Taye stopped him with a smile. Emi would be all right.

"Don't mind ol' Mother Bird. She's just up to her antics again."

"Y'know how moms work. Always weepin' over th' kids."

Tears, laughter and smiles were passed all around. For what seemed like an age, they only laughed and wept. "Y'know what would be adorable?" Brey asked, ending the rapturous rounds of sobbing.

"If that story, Mo and Glitch's story, became a story book. Now THAT would be too cool."

"Funny you should mention that," a beaming Trista said, rising to her feet. With a radiant smile from her tear-stained son, she bolted off into the luggage area. In a mere moment, she returned to the vast living room with a familiar shape-a shape that broadened everyone's smiles. Both Alomars looked as if they were about to reveal the world's greatest present, which had been lovingly made for their family. "What 'cha got there?" the remaining Matheson asked. Mother and son responded.

"Why, it's a story book, of course!"

Taye's partner-in-crime shot to her feet like a bullet. "Really? Oh yeah," she cried, bolting towards the front door.

"Lemme go get Emi! This is gonna be so cool!"

Emilia, still in tears, was soon brought back to Bodie's living room. Far beyond thrilled over upcoming story time, her brother refilled freshments. Apple cider, hot chocolate and finger foods were replenished, while everyone waited on hands and knees for a story book reading. "But what in th' hell is THIS all about?" Hi-Def's junior snarled, hands balled into tight fists.

"You got all pissed off at me 'cuz I paid bills and cooked all th' time, but what's with th' storybook?"

"Takin' care of rent behind my back is kinda different from makin' a storybook, yo!"

"It's the principle of the thing, Mo! You got all pissed off at me for doin' stuff, but YOU made that book!"

"I made it too! Are you going to inflict pain on your future mother-in-law, Glitch?"

"No, ma'am! I just think your son's the most obnoxious, aggravating, moronic dolt alive!"

"Let's get on with the story, shall we?" Bodie said gently, separating an enraged Glitch from his partner-in-crime. Putting an end to their wrestling match. As if on cue, a smiling Mo unsheathed the very same story book from a nearby knap sack. He and his mother, determined to each share a page, opened the self-made portrait of love. Trista kicked things off, beaming as she read the familiar work. The drawings were simple, and colored with crayon, but they weren't anything short of beautiful.

The book wasn't anything short of beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, a mother gave birth to a baby boy. The baby boy was born into a world of undying love, hope and fascination, surrounded by dreams. Right from the very beginning, he grew to love the world and everything in it. 'I want this world to remain a beautiful, untouchable paradise,' was his birthday wish. He had the same birthday wish every year after, loving the sun and the moon. Loving the light that emerged, when lovers exchanged kisses. The light that emerged when friends hugged one another.<p>

Loving the light soul mates exchanged, when they realized they had been made for each other.

It became his life's purpose to cover the world in a special glow. He wanted nothing more than to find the someone made just for him, so he could feel the warmth others felt. So he could feel the warmth others knew and loved so well. His world was so bright and happy, and he wanted it to stay that way.

On the boy's fifth birthday, he met someone that changed his entire life. The boy's mother thought he had found that special someone, for they came together very quickly. They were the sun and the moon, shadow and light. The boy and his new friend were very happy together. They even exchanged hearts and kisses, sealing a promise of love. But several years into their relationship, the boy's special someone grew distant. He transformed into someone he didn't know. Someone dark and frightening.

The boy lost his special someone, in no more than the blink of an eye. He tried so hard to hold onto their relationship, but the distant star saw no need or reason to remain in that bond. Away he flew, spreading his wings-and never to be seen again.

The boy's mother and his friends could only watch as tears covered the world. The world, which had once been so bright and warm, had become dark. A rainstorm began, covering everything in the blackest waters. Everything became deathly cold and distant, empty because of the barren wasteland called love. And the boy's loved ones feared he would never recover, suffering from immeasurable devastation.

But then, the light returned. And it was the light everyone had been waiting for. The light the boy had been waiting for, all of his life.

"What's your name?" the boy asked the wielder of light, always happy to make a new friend. Never before had he seen an angel, and there an angel stood. No more than a few feet in front of him! The young angel had come down from Heaven, wearing such a warm smile. The boy knew he had a chance at making a wonderful new friend!

The boy knew he had a chance at leaving the past behind.

"My name's Glitch," the smiling, kind angel said. His eyes were like emeralds, shining so brightly and filled with so much merriment. "The other angels call me that because of my totally awesome dance moves!"

Little by little, the boy's pain vanished. His 'special someone' had left behind a gaping wound, but every day, the angel filled that bleeding hole with light. Pure, wonderful, warm light. The boy's mother and his friends were delighted, far beyond happy to see their friend in better spirits. The angel had brought their friend back to life, showering each of his days in joy. The boy still thought of the past, and how it had left his heart in tatters, but the angel worked hard to make him happy.

Soon, the boy fell in love with his angel. And the angel returned his feelings. But there was a horrible fear, lying in the pit of the boy's stomach. "All angels have to return to Heaven someday," the boy said to his family, eyes filled with tears. "What if my angel disappears? What if my angel leaves me? What if he's only hear to help me move on?"

The fear grew into something excruciating. Something horrifying and deadly. It soon compelled the boy to dash into the angel's bedroom, covered in tears. He could no longer bear the thought of losing his precious world, an empire that had become so brilliantly bright.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

"What are you talking about?" the angel asked, always unhappy whenever his special someone was upset. Living for the other's happiness, Heaven's messenger sought to erase his special someone's pain.

"Don't ever leave me! I know all angels have to return to Heaven, but I don't want YOU to go! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

"I'll never leave you," the kind, loving angel promised, encasing his special light in a hug. "I'm never going anywhere. I love you too, so we can make our Heaven here. We can have Heaven on Earth!"

With that promise, the boy found his wings. He found the wings that had been lost to him, for so long. And with those wings, he took the skies and re-discovered the world. He re-discovered everything he had fallen in love with, right from his very first birthday. And with his beloved angel, he did make Heaven on Earth.

The boy's mother and his friends rejoiced, knowing the two of them would live happily ever after. Knowing love would follow them, wherever they went.

* * *

><p>Silence followed the story's ending.<p>

No one could measure or decipher their emotions. No one could put any words to the light that swept within them. But somehow, Bodie discovered words to express what everyone felt. What everyone held so close to their hearts.

"Y'know...you DO know you're gonna have to mass produce that, right?"

Mo and Trista Alomar exchanged wide-eyed glances, as if they had never heard such a term before. "Who drew all of the pictures?" a radiant Brey asked, wiping at her eyes. The youngest Alomar raised a hand, which sent her into a squeal of delight.

"I had NO idea you could draw! The pictures are just too cool!"

Meanwhile, Glitch was busy emitting flames-as if he were starring in the next Marvel vs. Capcom. "You had BETTER made a happy ending," he roared, towering above Trista's son. "If I had gone home, I woulda-"

Mo shot to his feet as well. "So! You ADMIT it! You KNOW you're an angel!"

"If I have wings it's all 'cuz of YOU but if you had made a horrible ending I never woulda forgiven ya! Never never never NEVEEER!"

"Awwww. Hatin' on my swag."

"Momooooooooooooo!"

"Is that what they're gonna be like when they're married?" Taye asked Momma Alomar, watching a new wrestling match out the corner of her eye. Trista nodded with folded arms, beaming as if her baby Mo had just taken his first steps.

"Ain't they adorable? Their marriage is gonna be full of so many ups and downs-"

"I HATE YOU, MO!"

"Too bad! You're stuck with me!"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE? HOW C'N YOU BE AFRAID O' ME LEAVIN? I HATE YOU!"

"It ain't my fault you were dumb enough to fall in love with me, yo! Don't blame your hang-ups on me!"

"Their future is gonna be filled with so much warmth and happiness," a glowing Trista went on, blushing with maternal pride. "Just look at 'em, the sweet darlings! They already know how to resolve conflicts sweetly and peacefully!"

"How can you do this to me? How can you be afraid?"

"It's because...because I...I love you," a surprisingly, indescribably shy Mo said, as if the words were crossing over for the very first time. Glitch shared the same rose-red shyness, but fury was apparent. Apparent in his eyes and tears.

"What? You don't think this will last forever? What about th' story? What about our Heaven on Earth? You really think I'd leave you, just like that?"

"You're an angel, yo. Ain't got no right to keep you."

"Will you STOP IT already? If I'm anything it's cuz of YOU! And I would rather die a thousand times, in the most painful way imaginable, instead of hurt you in any way!"

After three minutes of silence, Angel cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner. Brey looked annoyed.

"Where is it, handsome?"

"Where is what?" an enraged, blushing, tearful breaker asked, accidentally snarling at one of his many friends.

"The proposal, you dimwit! Where is it?"

"I too believed a proposal should follow such strong vows of everlasting love," DC's poet said, calmly assuming a meditative pose. "And one cannot forget the story that just moved all of our hearts. Should you not present your heart, Glitch, on the silver platter of love?"

"What th-you guys, I can't marry for another two years! I can't even drive yet!"

"I wouldn't mind...the engagement."

"Wha? Mo, ya mean t' tell me you wouldn't mind being engaged for TWO WHOLE YEARS? Sounds kinda lame to me! Really uber, extremo-lame! Laaaaaaaaaaame!"

"Oh my gawd," Brey clasped her hands to her cheeks, staggering back. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Glitch is acting his age again!"

"Everyone evacuate," Emilia cried out, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Someone's about to explode!"

"I ain't gonna string ya along for two years, Momo!"

"It wouldn't be stringin' me alone! You know th' deal, and ya already know what my answer's gonna be when ya ask me!"

"I ain't ready t' marry ya! How's THAT?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cuz I wanna grow first, that's why!"

All hearts crashed to a stop. Everyone knew Glitch wasn't making an obvious reference to his age. "I wanna become even stronger," Hi-Def's junior said, eyes shining with tears of determination. "I wanna become someone that c'n really take care of you before I even think of asking you!"

"So you're still 'stringin' me along', as you put it."

"Man! Whoever heard of a TWO YEAR ENGAGEMENT?"

"Ain't 'cha considerin' my feelin's at ALL? I told ya I wouldn't mind!"

"I ain't considerin' nothin'! And I sure the Hell don't need this!"

"Foreplay," Taye coughed into her hands, while her niece snickered. The two of them watched Mo and Glitch, grinning while they stormed off.

The angel and his special someone vanished for two hours.

When the clock struck midnight, Angel Ruiz Santana shared his first real kiss with Bodie Matheson.

Aubrey called up a long-time admirer, someone she had brushed off far too many times, and told him 'Happy New Year'.

Trista wished her husband 'Happy New Year', promising to take care of 'the kids'.

A day later, Glitch told Bodie he had lied to Mo, saying he'd vanish if MacCoy ever returned.

Mo cut up every last photograph he had shared with MacCoy, opened a window and watched the shards fly. He then began a new photo album, and kissed it once his first batch of pictures made it in.

Glitch awakened in the middle of the night, weeping. He told Mo he had seen Gramma Phoebe, and she didn't blame Mo for anything. She still loved him, very much, and was indescribably sorry for everything that had happened.

She wished Glitch had been her grandson instead.

A night later, Glitch told Mo his father said 'hi'-and if he EVER made Glitch cry, the young Alomar would never hear the end of it.

Trista and her son began a contest, with ten copies of a particular storybook for winners.

In three hours, over a hundred thousand entrants expressed their wish for a precious story.

Hi-Def rose to the top of the charts and beyond.

Oblio vanished, but not without leaving behind a note: "Thank you for having me. Inspired by the love I found in a new friend's home, I have taken flight and will reunite with my Master. Have no fear. You will hear from me once I have confessed my feelings to my angel."

Taye and Lil T followed suit, preparing to pay a visit to family members they hadn't seen in years. But not without showering Mo in more hugs. They then showered Glitch in love. Taye told him something that moved him to tears.

"Thanks, hero. If it hadn't been for you, Mo probably wouldn't be here. So thanks. Nice ta know we have a hero we can count on. And remember-you can always count on us."

Emilia made two wishes for the new year: find her true love, and make sure Bodie didn't do anything to lose his.

The family photo of Dance Central's Second Summit was a thousand times brighter than their first family photo.

Heaven on Earth had been made, showered in precious light.


End file.
